Vampires
by Yuli Klaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel se cambia de casa y de país a causa de algo desconocido. Llega a Irlanda, lo visitan sus primos Alan y James, pero, mientras se oculta algo muy ilógico ocurre. Por ello Rory Flanagan lo convierte en su alimento, en el alimento de un vampiro.
1. Capitulo 1 Que comience el juego

Notas de Autor: Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Ryan :3

Vampires.

Prologo – Capitulo 1

Kurt baja que tus primos ya llegaron – Grito papá desde debajo de nuestra casa en Irlanda. Bueno mejor comencemos desde el principio.

Hace tres años que vivo en Irlanda, por razones que aun no tengo muy claras.

Flash- Back

¿Papá? - pregunte bajando las escaleras.

¡Hijo! – dijo mi padre obviamente muy agitado.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Ordena tus maletas porque nos tenemos que ir – Dijo con una pizca de miedo en su tono de voz.

¿Por qué? – pregunte extrañado y volviendo a subir hacia el segundo piso de nuestra casa, ya que, mi padre venia tras mío empujándome levemente con su mano en mi espalda.

Nos mudamos, nos vamos a otro país – dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación y sacando todas las maletas.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No preguntes mas y ve a ordenar tus cosas – dijo cortante.

No quería discutir mas con él, me dirigí a mi habitación y comencé a empacar mis cosas.

Pasó 1 hora y tenía todas mis pertenencias empacadas.

¿Qué va a pasar con todos los muebles de la casa? – pregunte cuando papá tomaba las llaves del auto y su billetera.

Alguien las va a llevar a nuestra nueva casa – dijo abriendo la puerta

Salí de mi antiguo hogar donde viví toda mi infancia, donde están los recuerdos de nuestros juegos, de mi madre. Ella murió cuando yo solo tenía 8 años. Según mi padre sufrió un accidente pero yo sé que no fue así. Yo estoy seguro que a ella la asesinaron, ella sabia información que nadie más tendría que saber, y la gente del gobierno la mando a matar para que no se divulgara.

Mi padre dejo las maletas en la parte de atrás del auto, nos subimos, encendió el auto y salió de nuestro ex- hogar.

Cuando íbamos saliendo había un auto negro. Estaba la ventana del piloto abierta por lo que vi perfectamente a esa persona morena, de unos 30 años de edad y sin cabello que usaba un traje negro y lentes negros por lo que supuse en un instante que eran Espías. Nos estábamos alejando cada vez más de ese vehículo, estaba cada vez mas perdiendo de vista, cuando veo que lo encienden y nos comienzan a seguir.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, avisaron que en 30 minutos salía nuestro vuelo, no pude entender bien hacia qué país nos íbamos, porque sentía unas miradas fijamente en nosotros.

-Papá, voy al baño – le avisé

- Ok pero vuelve rápido – Dijo mi padre, me di la vuelta iba hacia el baño cuando me percato de ese sujeto nuevamente acompañado de otra persona. Una chica asiática, con cabello negro tomado en una coleta, de 1.65 aproximadamente de altura, con las mismas prendas de ese hombre. El hombre estaba observando fijamente a mi padre, cuando la chica le dice algo al oído y me voltean a ver. Apresuro el paso y entro al baño me acerco a los lavados y mojo mi rostro. Mire mi cara y tenia claras ojeras. Eso lo solucionaría el maquillaje pero no tengo ánimos. Vi a alguien que entro al baño era el sujeto de traje. Lo mire fijamente, por lo que me descubrió, seque mi cara con la manga de mi chaqueta, algo muy raro en mi, y Salí rápidamente del baño acercándome a mi padre.

Ya hay que subirnos a nuestro vuelo – dijo mi padre, comenzamos a caminar y subimos a nuestro vuelo, me acomode en el asiento de la ventana, y allí estaban el sujeto de traje y la chica asiática, mirando nuestro avion, el avion aun no partia y se percataron de mi mirada. La chica asiatica iso un gesto con la boca, jure ver que eran enormes colmillos. Seguro es producto de mi imaginacion.

Fin Flash- Back

Por ese motivo llegue a este país, escapando del gobierno.

Cada vez que recuerdo a esos sujetos me dan escalofrios, a causa de los "supuestos" colmillos de aquella chica.

- Vamos Kurt Hummel - dije mirando mi reflejo- solo fue una alucinacion. - dije hablando para mi mismo.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a mis dos primos Alan y James. Nos saludamos y como era de día aun salimos de la casi "mansión" en la que vivía para ir a jugar un rato.

Alan, era de cabello castaño, ojos azules, su test de piel no era ni bronceada ni pálida, jugaba futbol americano en su escuela, y tiene 13.

James, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, alto y de test bronceada. Tiene 15 años.

Comenzamos a jugar a las escondidas, por pedido de Alan. El que contaba era James. Alan fue a esconderse a unos arbustos, mientras yo me escabullía hacia la mansión abandonada de los Flanagan. Entre, estaba totalmente oscura, saque mi Galaxy Ace y puse la linterna. Di unos pasos más y la puerta de la mansión se cerró bruscamente, corrí para abrirla pero esta no se abría. Camine hacia las escaleras y una de las puertas del segundo piso se cerró bruscamente.

¿Quién anda ahí? – grite sin éxito alguno.

Continúe subiendo las escaleras cuando sentí que alguien me miraba desde atrás, me voltee y no habia nadie.

Continue subiendo las escaleras, y me diriji donde habia escuchado la puerta golpearse. Trate de girar la perilla de la puerta sin resultado alguno. Estaba totalmente oscuro, asi que me acerque hacias las escaleras, iba a comenzar a bajarlas y algo callo del techo de la mansion a mi hombro, volvi a encender la luz de mi celular, voltee mi mirada hacia mi hombro y alli se encontraba una horrenda y gran araña.

- Ahh! - grite, la quite de mi hombro, retrocedi bruscamente y golpee con una puerta que se abrio, dejandome caer libremente hacia el suelo.

Me levante y limpie mis pantalones, estaba acercandome a la puerta para largarme de ese lugar de una vez por todas, pero esta se cierra sin motivo alguno. Me voltee y comenze a alumbrar para ver si habia alguna otra salida, no habia nada. Entre en desesperacion y comenze a golpear la puerta haciendome daño en las manos, senti algo espeso correr de ellas, sangre.

En ese momento senti una risa estremecedora. Me voltee y con la poca luz que emitia mi telefono vi a un muchacho de almenos unos 16 o 17 años aparentemente de mi edad. Era de cabello castaño, piel clara, y ojos verdes. Comenzo a hacercarse lentamente y yo estaba retrocediendo tratando me ocultar mi obvio miedo.

- ¿Quien eres? - le pregunte al chico con un leve temblor en mi voz.

El chico no respondio, solo me dedico una sonrisa, por lo que me asuste aun mas. Retrocedi hasta que toque la puerta con mi espalda. El tomo mi mano con sangre, la acerco a sus labios, beso los nudillos y lentamente saco su lengua y probo mi sangre.

- Delicioso - dijo ese chico - Tu seras desde ahora mi alimento - pronuncio ese chico mostrando sus largos colmillos.

- Tu... Tu eres... - pronuncie con miedo

- Soy Rory Flanagan y ahora soy tu amo.

- ¡Vampiro! - exclame - la leyenda de los Flanagan era cierta - dije mas para mi que para el chico que estaba muy cerca de mi.

Recuerdo lo que dijo 'Tu amo'... Oh Kurt estas en muchos problemas y ahora tienes que escapar.

Lo empuje un poco y camine en la habitacion.

- Tengo que salir de aqui -dije serio - dejame salir de aqui - dije mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Sonrio de una forma que no me gusto para nada.

- Jugemos a algo... Tienes 30 minutos para buscar la llave que abre la puerta principal, si la encuentras y la abres te dejo ir, pero si yo te encuentro y te atrapo antes de que la encuentres en ese tiempo, seras mi comida - dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa

- Si encuentro la llave y abro la puerta ¿me voy? - pregunte por lo que el vampiro asintio- y si pierdo ¿Me mataras para alimentarte?

- No, si no todos los dias vendras a darme algo de tu sangre- dijo lamiendose sexymente los labios, por lo que mordi el mio. Espera ¿sexymente? Kurt Hummel encuentras sexy al que quiere quitarte tu sangre?! ... Soy un verdadero idiota.

- Bien y ¿Que dices? -pregunto acercandose a mi y acariciando suavemente mi mejilla por lo que me sonroje.

- Acepto - dije

-Bueno, entonces que comienze el juego - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la cual iso que mordiera mi labio nuevamente.

Notas Finales: Espero que les haya gustado n.n Me gustaría saber si en los otros capítulos ¿les gustaría que apareciera el punto de vista de Rory? (Narra Rory…) Comenten! n.n


	2. Chapter 2- Oscuro Pasado

Antes de Leer: Este capítulo es un poco Traumante, mucha sangre. Si después quedas con ganas de asesinar a alguien no es mi culta fue tu responsabilidad n_n

Capitulo 2 "The game"

Rory POV.

Allí estaba ese chico aceptando mi propuesta, en un principio pensaba matarlo pero después de verlo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de tenerlo a mi lado. Kurt se volteo y salió a buscar la llave, me quede mirando su redondo y perfecto trasero, me relamí los labios, tengo unas ganas de penetr… Alto! Ya luego le hare mis perversidades. Mire mi relog y ya habían pasado los 10 minutos ahora lo saldría a buscar.

POV Kurt.

Me dio 10 minutos para encontrar la llave, luego saldría él, si me atrapaba seria su alimento hasta que muera. Comencé a subir las escaleras para el tercer piso, entre el todas las habitaciones, busque en cada rincón y n encontré nada. Tendría que empezar a pensar como un vampiros de quizás cuantos años que quiere mi sangre para alimentarse. Primero que nada, ¿Dónde pondría una llave? Observe a mi alrededor, y en el rincón más obscuro del pasillo observe algo brillar. Mire mi relog y ya habían pasado los 10 minutos. Tendré que ser silencioso. Escuche unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, abrí la primera puerta que vi, entre y me escondí en un armario. Sentí varias puertas abrir y cerrarse, hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba escondido. Espere unos segundos y luego sentí que se cerró la puerta. Espere unos minutos y después Salí del armario, espere unos segundos y luego saque mi cabeza para ver entre la puerta. No estaba.

Salí cuidadosamente, camine hacia esa puerta que estaba oculta entre las sombras de esta misma mansión. Mire hacia atrás y vi una sombra, comencé a correr, tome la perilla de la puerta en mi mano y la gire y entre rápidamente. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, las paredes manchadas con algo parecido a la sangre, me comencé a asustar, empecé a entrar en pánico, tenía miedo. Si no encuentro esa maldita llave voy a morir. Eso fue lo primero que pensé, comencé a examinar el piso por si había alguna señal de esa llave, algo comenzó a brillar en un rincón, me acerque lentamente podría ser una especie de trampa y luego matarme. Era una cajita negra con un gancho seguramente de oro. Lo comencé a abrir y solamente había una nota, Me comenzó a entrar nuevamente el pánico. La leí y decía… "Caíste". Me comencé a marear, me sostuve de una pared cercana, pero sentí un frio agradable en mi espalda, voltee y era ese Vampiro asqueroso.

^Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, yo iba retrocediendo obviamente. Hasta que me acorralo en esa pared. Puso ambos brazos a costado mío, iba acercándose poco a poco, nuestras narices se rosaban, sentía su frio aliento con el mío. Y me susurro…

Perdiste.

¿Qué? – pregunte perplejo, estaba seguro que iba a besarme y… Perdí, ahora yo seré, el me va a… ¿Matar?

Se acabo el tiempo – mire mi relog y realmente el tiempo se había terminado.

Comencé a temblar notoriamente, el estaba cerca mío es como si notara mi miedo.

No tengas miedo, no te matare. Al menos que intentes huir y no darme mi deliciosa comida… - susurro en mi oído, sentí su aliento golpeando mi cuello, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi columna. Comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y lo lamio. Mordí mi labio para no soltar sonido-más bien gemido- alguno.

Rory POV.

Lamí el cuello del chico y al parecer le gusto.

Delicioso – solté y mordí nuevamente mi labio inferior, a kurt pareció gustarle porque re-lamio su labio y luego se sonrojo ferozmente.

Narradora… (Omnisciente)

Se comenzó a formar un silencio incomodo, donde ambos chicos estaban extremadamente cerca, sus cuerpos chocaban, el cuerpo caliente de Kurt, con el cuerpo frio del el vampiro.

Bueno ya que perdí – dijo kurt moviendo su cuello aun lado dejando todo su cuello a la vista de Rory, que estaba hambriento.

N- No… - susurro Rory con una voz casi imperceptible _"Demonios, quería lamer, chupar, morder ese jugoso y sabroso cuello pero me tengo que controlar" _- M- Ven mañana, tomare algo mañana – Dijo el vampiro con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Rory se comenzó a alejar poco a poco de Kurt, Kurt por ese momento extraño el fio que le propagaba aquel vampiro hasta que se reto mentalmente. Ambos chicos salieron de aquella habitación juntos, respetando su espacio. Llegaron a la puerta de aquella mansión y Kurt se fue alejando lentamente, doblo para dirigirse a su casa (que estaba a un lado del aquel vampiro), pero una voz lo detuvo y quedo helado.

Te Espero mañana! Ya quiero beber tu sangre… - dijo el vampiro lo ultimo con la voz un poco más baja.

Está bien – dijo el chico de ojos azules con la voz temblorosa.

Kurt POV.

Entre a casa aun con las palabras de ese chupa sangre resonando en mis oídos _"Ya quiero beber tu sangre" _ , con el solo hecho de recordarlo todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

Quieres algo de comer? – pregunto de un momento a otro mi padre, por lo que salte y pegue un grito. La verdad ni sabía que estaba en casa.

No gracias no tengo hambre – dije tratando de hacer una sonrisa pero lo único que resultó salir fue una mueca.

Ven siéntate - dijo mi padre sentándose en el sofá de la sala y palmeando a su lado para que yo también me sentara, así lo hice. Me senté, y tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo – Hijo, ¿Algo sucede? – pregunto preocupado, por supuesto quien no estaría preocupado al saber que a su hijo lo va a devorar (N/A: En todo los sentidos xd) un vampiro sexy. Me volví a retar mentalmente, ese vampiro no era sexy; por suerte Burt no sabía lo de había lo de aquel vampiro o iría ya mismo a matarlo.

Nada – dije tratando de calmarlo, pero me entro la duda de ¿Quién era la familia Flanagan?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué desaparecieron? Y otras preguntas. – Papá… - comencé a hablar pero me interrumpió.

Se lo que quieres preguntar – dijo mirando hacia el suelo. – No sé nada sobre la familia que vivía en la casa (mansión) vecina. – suspire frustrado – pero… - dijo mi padre por lo que levante la vista hacia él, tome aire de un suspiro sin soltarlo – la vecina de al frente sabe algunas cosas. – mire a mi padre con los ojos brillosos, por lo que él solo dijo "Ve" en respuesta, Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia la casa de la vecina de al frente.

Se llamaba Dianna, tenía algo como 80 o 90 años de edad y siempre ah vivido aquí, pero era muy solitaria, casi no salía afuera a menos que sea para comprar comida o el diario, todos los días lo compra y busca algo con rapidez y luego se decepciona.

Toque el timbre que ahí estaba, sentí a alguien observarme, volteé, observe mi casa pero nada, luego la mansión de los Flanagan y vi una sombra en la ventana. LA puerta que estaba al frente mío se abrió, y salió una viejita con cabello blanco y ojos azules.

Hola, ¿Que deseas? – pregunto Dianna cordialmente.

Hola, Quiero saber cosas sobre la familia Flanagan – dije casi en un susurro, Dianna tembló, me miro con miedo y preocupación y susurro un frágil _"Pasa"_ , haciéndose a un lado dejándome pasar.

Entre y los colores de la sala de estar eran cálidos y en ellos colgaban muchas fotografías en blanco y negro, me acerque para mirarlas bien, pero en ellas se distinguía una foto en colores, vi algo que me pareció conocido. Un niño de al menos 5 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde agua, muy parecidos a los de… Rory.

¿Cómo sabes de… ellos? – pregunto Dianna invitándome a sentar al frente suyo.

Yo… entre a esa mansión y… - me interrumpió abriendo los ojos de sobre manera.

Y viste algo de esas bestias!? – soltó en un grito ahogado para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos temblorosas, no respondí su pregunta – Bueno te contare – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – lo que me contaba mi padre y lo que recuerdo.

Flash- Back Dianna…

Era tarde aproximadamente las 8pm, mire por la ventana esperando a que mi padre (James) volviera de su trabajo en las minas, pero vi antorchas y mucha gente caminando hacia la mansión de los Flanagan, mi padre venia entre ellos. Llego corriendo a la casa.

-Dianna, esconde en ya sabes dónde – exclamo asustado. "Ya sabes dónde" era una especie de sub terraneo que había en nuestra casa, tome mi oso de felpa y baje. Mi padre volvió a salir, así que me escabullí por la puerta trasera para ver qué era lo que pasaba, las mujeres que habían allí comenzaron a juntar paja al frente de la mansión de los Flanagan y los hombres lanzaban algunas antorchas encendidas en el fuego hacia dentro de la mansión comenzando lentamente a quemar todo. Vi tres sombras escabullirse rápidamente por detrás de la casa. Nunca diría nada sobre eso, ya que los buscarían y los matarían ellos eran como mi segunda familia. Las sombras que vi eran todas grandes pero ¿Donde estaba Rory?; Rory era el pequeño de la casa que transformaron en vampiro luego que su familia fuese asesinada y torturada por otro grupo de Vampiros. Mire hacia el segundo piso de la mansión y allí vi una pequeña sombra. Comencé a correr hacia la mansión de los Flanagan pero un niño (Edward) [Su futuro esposo]; me detuvo por el hombro.

La casa estaba toda en llamas, seguramente Rory ya había muerto. Las mujeres se fueron a dormir y cuidar a sus hijos, mientras los hombres se quedarían allí hasta que no quedara nada de la mansión Flanagan pero algo no se esperaron. Una sombra pequeña salió de la mansión en llamas los hombres tomaron fierros y palos de habían cerca, pero nada podría con aquella bestia que esos hombres sin alma habían creado bajo las llamas. El vampiro comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente riendo en un tono malévolo que me causo escalofríos. Algunos hombres comenzaron a lanzar piedras, Rory levanto la vista hacia ellos ya no tenía esa mirada aguamarina cálida que tanto me gustaba, ahora poseía unos ojos rojos con unas manchas negras. Rory tomo un hacha que había allí cerca y comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

Estúpidos humanos – dijo y comenzó a matar a los hombres que habían quemado su casa, les cortaba la cabeza los brazos a algunos les cortaba las piernas y comenzaba a beber su sangre, y a los que corrían para salvar su vida los hacía delirar de sufrimiento rogando por su muerte. Por último al "Jefe" de esa misión lo acorralo en un árbol, lo comenzó a golpear duramente en la cara y abdomen, comenzó a cortar parte por parte mientras el hombre suplicaba por morir rápido. El hombre quedo sin brazos ni piernas. – Ahora iras al infierno maldito y asqueroso humano – dijo Rory cortándole la cabeza. Miro donde estábamos yo y Edward mirando con susto, juntamos miradas y sus ojos se aclararon, cayó de rodillas entre los sesos, brazos, cabezas y órganos vitales que estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Y comenzó a llorar, comencé a acercarme al pero una voz llamo a mis espalda.

Dianna – dijo mi padre, voltee y estaba asustado mirando la escena – vete a la casa. – dijo y entre corriendo a la casa y comencé a espiar cuidadosamente por la ventana. Mi padre de acerco a Rory, este le gruño mostrando los colmillos, mi padre le dijo algo y luego se tranquilizo. Se levanto con la ropa y la cara llena de sangre de aquellos hombres. Le sonrió a mi padre, se dio media vuelta y se marcho corriendo a toda velocidad.

Fin Flash- Back.

Desde ese día no lo eh vuelto a ver. – Dijo Dianna con la voz temblorosa. Miro el relog. – Mañana te seguiré contando mas sobre aquella familia ahora debes irte es muy tarde. – dijo por lo que se levanto y me fue a dejar hacia la puerta. Yo aun seguía en Shock. Salí y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa pero voltee y en un árbol que había a fuera de la mansión Flanagan había una sombra que me observaba así que rápidamente entre…

Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el lado oscuro de Rory? Me encanto la idea de hacerlo un asesino despiadado, descontrolado y protector (Recuerdo que estaba protegiendo su casa y los recuerdo que habían en ella XD)

Me merezco Reviews?


End file.
